Last Harbingers story arc
The Last Harbingers story arc follows one of the last adventures of the GSSOC as they attempt to ease tensions and stop violence between the superpowers of the Milky Way Galaxy, all of it orchestrated by an uneasy alliance between Tyrannis and the tyrants of Omni 2, Khaus Mors and Vanitas. All stories are currently being developed. List of Main Stories #The Darkness Stirs - Prologue (TBC) #Of Crusaders and Commanders (TBC) #Missing in Action (TBC) #The Fateless and the Willful TBC) #The Alternate World (TBC) #Prisoners of Tartarus (TBC) #Gods and Titans (TBC) #Full Circle (TBC) Synopsis (Contains spoilers.) Prologue Roxas has been having terrible nightmares lately, along with his friend Anias on the planet Nuthara. In their nightmares, Nuthara is torn apart by black holes appearing all around them at once, as two dark figures look on in terrible joy. Though unsure of the dream's meaning, they both understand one fact: Harbingers are involved. Meanwhile; the tyrant Tyrannis is visited by two strangers and offered a deal: they'll help him conquer the Milky Way Galaxy, as long as once they succeed he lets them enter into the center of the galaxy. Impressed and also wary by their powers; he reluctantly agrees, as long as they promise not to use whatever they find at the center against them. They quickly agree and the alliance is set. The Stories At the very edge of EIT territory, right outside the boundary and almost into dark space itself, a colony on the planet Dunkelzur is busily being built by both the EIT and the DFM. The planet and it's colony are part of Project: OUTREACH, a program to help strengthen ties between the Dhragolon and the Eteno populations. By having a colony in both empires' control, they hope their respective peoples will become more understanding of each other. One particular EIT fleet has been flying from the nearest Eteno resource depot with valuable building materials. However; due to a sudden wave of radiation from a nearby star, the small fleet is forced to quickly enter dark space in order to avoid massive damage to their ships. There they are accosted by Tyrannis' forces, and the ships are wired and set. Knocking out the Eteno on board, Tyrannis' forces proceed to send the ships back at the colony...only to crash in the colony and explode in a terrorist act. At the Galactic Senate, the Dhragolon blame Eteno terrorists behind the attack on the colonies, which greatly insult the Eteno themselves. The Eteno are only more insulted when the Delsons representative begin agreeing with the Dhragolon's side of the story. With tensions rising, the Karnasaurs attempt to keep the peace by suggesting an investigation to which the other nations hesitantly agree to. Sending the GSSOC to investigate, the team discovers some remains that suggest Kklxin interference. Travelling to the now desolate Kklxin worlds, The team is attacked by the Dark Titan. Though they fight bravely, eventually the trio of tyrants are able to capture almost all of them. At the last seconds of the battle, Sol I Dor is able to get Galiana back onto the ship before he is captured, and she is able to escape. However; her ship is hit as she exits the system, and she forced to crash in a neighboring system's planet: Nuthara. Though she is knocked out during the crash, Roxas and crew bring her to their haven on the planet. Though they let her stay, they wanted her out as fast as possible before she gave their cover away to Tyrannis. Though she tries to convince him otherwise, Galiana agrees. However; an enemy scout party finds the haven and Roxas is forced to destroy them, alerting Tyrannis to his power and to Galiana. When Tyrannis does arrive at the system, Roxas and Galiana take one ship while his friends Anias and Karnage take another, so that Tyrannis doesn't find out Anias is a Harbinger and hurt them. Roxas and Galiana's ship is almost captured, but with the help of Roxas they escape to Locubrermour and end up near Earth. On the planet Saturn's moon Titan the two are met by Aeveon, a Titan tasked with guarding the universes for signs of damage. He reveals that two beings helping Tyrannis are from another reality, and that Aeveon is unable to deal with them due to his weakened state trying to control the rip that allowed them to come to Omni 1. Giving Galiana the Epoch Amulet, he order her to go to Omni 2 in order to get the GSSOC teammates there in order to help the Omni 1 team defeat Tyrannis and Khaus. To Roxas he assigns the rescuing of the Omni 1 GSSOC. At Omni 2, Galiana is able to stowaway on a ship to the now battered Malisk II of Omni 2. There, she's able to find the teammates and tell them of her mission. Though at first they don't believe her, eventually Galiana is able to convince thanks to her amulet. As the Omni 2 GSSOC team prepares to leave, Galiana learns of what happened in the Omni 2 universe. Meanwhile, Roxas travels in a disguised Batra to the Dark Titan fleet. There, he sneaks into the sub-fleet holding the members of the GSSOC: Tartarus. Freeing Sol I Dor and Tholker, he attempts to free Ahrgonot as well. However; Tyrannis himself intercepts the rescue team and does battle with them. Luckily, during the battle the force field holding Ahrgonot dissipates, and he is able to use shadow Maj to sneak away and free Etah. After almost death, Roxas, Etah, Ahrgonot, and Tholker all make it to an escape pod and are able to pilot it away from Tyrannis' fleet and towards Titan to meet up with Galiana. Once Galiana and the Omni 2 GSSOC are ready, they arrive near the Sol system. However; the Dark Titan somehow has tracked them, and the ship is attacked. Though the Epoch Amulet is almost stolen, Galiana is able to keep it safe from Vanitas and they arrive at the moon Titan just as Roxas arrives. The story arc is still ongoing and will be finished in due time. Category:Story arcs